Medieval Romance
by PS2wizard
Summary: Following "Tuck Love", When Sidney Poindexter falls for Dora, its up to Danny to not only find Sidney a girlfriend, but why the Archer and Executioner Ghost are back and why Dora has TWO people after her hand. Some SPxDM Rated K  for some violence.
1. The Maiden's Faire

Hey guys, I'm back. Get ready for romance, rivalry, and r ... r... uh r-someness.

Medieval Romance

Act I: The Maiden's Fair

It's a beautiful day at Amity Park's Annual Medieval Fair. All across the park are colorful tents selling food and cheap souvenirs, carnival games, and people dressing in poorly made outfits. Our favorite ghost hero is sitting at a park bench wearing armor and chainmail while Tucker sits with him eating mutton as he dons a friar's cloak.

"Yeesh Tucker, how much mutton can you eat?" asks Danny.

"You'd be surprised. This is the only time I can get mutton." says Tucker.

"Maybe that's the reason they only have it during these fairs." says Sam, who was wearing some sort of dark purple dress.

"Say what you want, but I love the Amity Park medieval fair." says Tucker.

"So do my parents. This is the only time where they could blather about ghosts and people won't think they're crazy." says Danny.

"I hardly think this counts as historically accurate just by adding "ye olde" to everything." remarks Sam.

"Yeah, but at least we can enjoy this brief moment where I don't have to fight ghosts." says Danny.

"Whatever, I'm going to go look at "ye olde" magic tent to find some stuff to freak out my parents." says Sam. As she left, Danny started to eat his lunch. After just one bite, his ghost sense went off.

"Oh come on!" he yells.

"Well at least you got to take one bite. That's a new record!" exclaims Tucker.

Ignoring his friend, Danny saw someone dressed as a peasant floating towards Sam and raising their hand.

"I'm going ghost!" says Danny. He changed from his knight costume to his ghost self and sped towards the ghost near Sam.

"Excuse me do you know-"

WHAM!

The ghost fell to the ground.

"Get away- YOU!" Danny shouts.

"You!" shouts the other ghost.

Danny gets up and is shocked to see Sidney Poindexter. Sidney was still black-and-white like someone from "I Love Lucy", but instead of having his pocket protector and bowtie, he is wearing a brown shroud with hood, and tights.

"Hey what's the big deal, buster?" asks Sidney.

"You were just about to attack Sam!" says Danny.

"I was going to TAP her on the shoulder and ask her where the jousting tournament is."

"Oh, well sorry to ruin your fun, but it's back to the Ghost Zone for you."

Danny pulls out his Fenton thermos, but Sidney grabs it before Danny can use it.

"Not soft, buster brown! You know what I think?" says Sidney.

Danny braces himself for an attack.

"I think you owe me an apology." says Sidney.

"Excuse me?" asks Danny.

"You have no right to just attack me. Sure, I'm a ghost, but that doesn't make me a bad guy? I mean, I'm just trying to enjoy this festival. Is that really a crime? Do I have to have a soup thermos shoved in front of my peepers!"

"Aside from the thermos, he does have a point. He hasn't done anything wrong." Sam comments.

"Yeah, but in my defense, last time we met, you attacked some popular kids at my school, took over my body, stranded me at your school in the ghost zone, and threatened for revenge." reminds Danny.

"BUT YOU STILL HIT ME!"

"You're the ghost of a nerd from the 50's, doesn't everyone hit you?" asks Tucker.

"I guess the shoe is on the other foot. I guess I owe you an apology for all that. I didn't know you were fighting EVIL ghosts. I guess we're even."

"EVEN! What makes you think we're even? And more importantly, why are you here? I destroyed your mirror a long time ago."

"Yeesh, get some ice and cool yourself man. I told you I'm enjoying the festival."

"Really? You came all this way and risk meeting me again to come to this?" asks Danny.

"Yes."

Danny just stares.

"I'm serious." says Sidney.

Tucker and Sam join Danny staring at him with a "really?" look on their face.

"Fine, what do you like about this festival?" asks Danny.

" Um, well theres uh uh uh uh ... ALRIGHT I LIED!" Sidney yells as he starts to cry.

"Does anyone other then me feel bad right now?" Danny asks.

"I'm feeling more of a pity feeling than a guilty feeling." comments Tucker.

"*Sob* The real reason I'm here is much more pathetic. I came here using the portal in your basement and I came here to spy on a girl."

"You're stalking someone?" asks Sam.

"You like someone?" asks Tucker.

"You've been in my house? When?" asks Danny.

"I make myself invisible to make sure you don't see me. Trust me, I haven't seen anything embarassing. Except for your sister's journal.

"That's so messed up." says Danny.

"IS there anything embarassing?" asks Tucker.

"TUCKER! Before things get creepier, who are you stalking?"

"Is it Ember? Spectra? Desiree?"

"No, no ,no. It's *gasp* HER!"

Sidney points over to a ghost girl looking at some jewelry. She has green skin, a slender body, blonde hair in a pony tail, a light blue dress, red eyes, and purple lipstick. But the most distinguishing feature was her amulet.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sidney says.

"Wait a minute, I know her. She's Dora the Dragon Ghost!" exclaims Danny.

"Yeah, some people are freaked out by the dragon part, but its smooth like glass for me." says Sidney.

"How did you meet her?" Sam asks.

"It was during Pariah Dark's reawakening. We fought side by side in battle." says Sidney.

"And by side-by-side, you mean?" Sam asks.

"Riding on her back while she was a dragon."

"Wow, how romantic." Sam says sarcastically.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Tucker says.

"I don't know ... I... I... I'm too nervous. I couldn't-"

Before he could finish, Danny pushes him and Sidney falls to the ground. Dora hears this and goes to help him up. Danny smiles at what he did, but it is interrupted by his ghost sense going off again. Danny looks around for what is wrong. Then he see it. On one of the tents, is the Archer Ghost. Wearing his red cloak covering his face, black gloves, and a bow and arrow, ready to fire at Dora.

"Oh no you don't." Danny shouts. He flies to the ghost lands a punch.

BOW!

The Archer Ghost goes flying, but stops and floats in mid-air, readying himself to fire more arrows at Danny. Meanwhile, Dora helps Poindexter up.

"Th-th-th-th-thanks." stutters Poindexter.

"You are welcome. Do I know you?" Dora asks.

"Well I-I-I-I- YAHHHHHH!"

He stops as looks behind Dora to see the muscle-bound Executioner Ghost. Like the Archer Ghost, he wears a mask that covers his face, a black outfit, and an axe in hand. Dora turns around to see the thug and starts to cower. Sidney runs in fear and the Executioner raise his axe. She prepares to use her amulate, but suddenly a sword comes from nowhere and blocks the axe.

"Thou shall not hurt thee!" shouts the mysterious ghost.

While Dora is being rescued, Danny continues to fight the Archer Ghost. He quickly avoids the arrows and fires some ecto rays out of his hands. The blasts have little effect and the Archer fires an arrow that releases a net. Danny gets caught in it and falls in front of the dunk tank. Danny struggles to escpae, but can not. The Archer lands on the platform and prepares to strike, when suddenly...

"Hey Archer, you're all wet!" Tucker shouts. He picks up some balls and lobs them at the target. He misses every time. Frustrated, Tucker runs up to the target and hits it. Unfortunately, the Archer just floated as the geek watches the ghost still floating.

"Well, I'm out of ideas." he said.

As the ARcher was just about to resume, someone threw a ball that hit him straight between the eyes.

BAM!

The Archer fell into the tank.

"Oh come on." says Tucker as he looks at Sam as she proudly smiles at hitting the Archer.

"Hey, it's all in the technique. You just got to throw like a girl." Sam says. By now, Danny got out of the net. He walks over to capture the Archer, but it floats out of the tank and flees the scene.

"Good riddance, now to go find Dora and Sidney." Danny says. He flies over to find Dora behind a barrel.

"Dora! Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes I am. Thanks to Sir... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. What was it?" she asks.

The myserious hero comes out and surprises Danny.

"I prefer to be called by my title. I am the Fright Knight."

End of Act I.

Hope you enjoyed this and get ready for more suspense coming up. Also, after this, no more DP stories until I get more reviews saying which story I should do next: A Valerie story or a villains team-up. Please review and check out my rofile poll.


	2. Can You Dig It?

And now, the continuation.

Act II: Can You Dig It?

**Amity Park Medieval Faire**

Danny can't believe his eyes. The Fright Knight is standing in front of him and is actually saving Dora, instead of trying to kill Danny. The Fright Knight is wearing a black suit of armor, with helmet that is revealing his eyes, and cape made of purple flames.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asks.

"I am enjoying my freedom as a reformed ghost. I came to ensure that there was no trouble on this fine day, but I discovered this beautiful maiden to be attacked by a vicious, axe-wielding brute!" explains the Fright Knight.

"Oh, have you two met?" Dora asks.

"Yeah, we've met." Danny says as he remembers how the knight once tried to send to a dimension where his worst fears existed.

"If it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened to me?" says Dora.

"You could turn into a dragon. Also, you shouldn't- wait a minute, where's Poindexter?" asks Danny. As he searches, Danny finds the ghost nerd coiled up into a ball underneath a table. Sidney opens an eye and sees Danny.

"Is he gone?" Sidney asks nervously. Danny pulls him out from under the table and out into the open.

"Oh, uh H-h-h-h-hi Princess."

"Oh, hello to you. Do I know thou from somewhere?" Dora asks.

"I think we met once."

"Wait, you're the boy who rode on my back during Pariah Dark's reawakening."

"That's one way to meet a girl." says Sam who walks over to the see the cluster of ghosts.

"I think it would be best for me to leave. Farewell, sweet princess. May our paths cross soon." the Fright Knight says. He walks off and get on his charcoal black pegasus, Nightmare, and rides off into the sky.

"I wouldn't want to be his valet." jokes Sam. "So what did I miss?"

"SAMANTHA!" yells Dora, as she hugs the goth. "It has been a long time since you have helped me break free from my brother."

"Its... good... to... see you.. too." Sam manages to gasp out.

"I have not yet thanked you for helping me free my people. Ever since your visit, we have been gradually progressing."

"Gradually?"

"Yes, it seems that my people are having trouble adjusting to having a new ruler, but we are much merrier and the landscape has improved. "

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some people still are loyal to my brother, but luckily he has not his amulet and is powerless."

"Then maybe you should be more careful if some people still like your brother." Sam suggests.

"Perhaps you are right. I should go, farewell Danny and Sam." Dora rises and flies away from the fair.

"Please help me!" Sidney shouts.

"Gah! Oh you're still here. Look I don't think-"

"Please! I've never felt this way before! I'll do anything if you help. ANYTHING!"

Danny thinks for a moment about this. "Alright, we'll help." he says.

"WHAT!" Sam and Tucker yell.

"Come on, we've helped the Box Ghost, besides, I think Fright Knight is up to something and its probably not a coincidence that Aragon's ex-croney's are here."

"Thank You!" says Sidney as he hugs Danny.

"Rule number 1: No hugging!" Danny says. While the halfa tries to get the ghost nerd off, a little blond boy with freckles and in tights flies off to tell his master the news.

**Somewhere On the Outskirts Of Dora's Kingdom**

The little ghost boy enters a dark cave. Stalagmites hang from the top of the cave, only a few torches are lit, and the only people aside from him is a man hiding in the shadow.

"What news do you bring me squire?" asks the mysterious ghost.

"I watched the princess to make sure she was eliminated by your men, but they failed." says the young boy.

"Explain what you mean."

"Well, the Archer had a good shot at the princess, but a young weak, pale peasant with spectacles made her move and forced the Archer to readjust. Before he could fire, the halfa came and fought him. When the Executioner came to finish the job, he was stopped when the *gulp* Fright Knight stopped him."

"Fools! No matter, soon they will be dealt with."

"Sire, if I may be so bold, why not just eliminate them right now?"

"How dare you speak of such insolence! How dare you order me like that!"

"Forgive me sire, I only meant that maybe you should let me take care of the halfa myself."

"YOU! How can you stop them?"

"With them." he signaled and a bunch of ghost thugs that look like medieval pick pockets.

"Who are these people?"

"They are your loyal subjects. All they ask is to serve under you and plunder anything from the traitors that follow your sister." as he says this, the man steps out of his shadows to get a better look. The ghost known as ex-Prince Aragon has long, grey hair, blue skin, long purple and black robes, a belt with a knife on it, and a crown with spikes sticking out of it.

"Hmmm, these men will do. Very well, go and hunt down the ghost boy. Archer! Executioner!" Aragon yells. Out of nowhere, the two come forward. "I want you two to fetch me the mechanism that I told you to get after attacking my sister. Gregor! Take these men and scower the land. The halfa will get suspicious and come here so I want you to find and eliminate him at all costs. GOT IT!"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes cousin Aragon." Gregor whimpers. With their orders, the ghost left their master to wait.

"Soon, it will all come together and I will be all powerful once again." Aragon says to himself.

**Construction Zone**

Danny can't believe he agreed to this. This is probably the worst decision he ever made. The worst part is that his Dad is driving.

"Alright, let's see what this baby can do." says Jack as he fires the Fenton CANNON. Earlier in the morning, Danny wanted to watch his Dad test out the Fenton Cannon, but forgot that his Dad was driving it.

BLAM!

The CANNON blew apart a steel girder. The two are in a construction zone with the actual construction 10 feet away from them. They would be closer, but the construction workers begged them to be farther away.

"Danny, why don't you check to see what we haven't tested." Jack asks.

"Okay, jack o' nine tals was really fine, ecto laser was exceptional, but the Peeler is still pending." Danny lists.

"Alright then, time to test the Fenton Peeler."

Jack pulls out the Fenton Peeler and inserts it into a slot that fits like a gun slot.

"BANZAI!" shouts Jack.

He presses the button, but all he gets is a sputtering noise. "Huh, must be jammed. I'll fix it." says Jack. While Danny waits patiently for his Dad, his ghost sense goes off. He sticks his head and notices some blasts of light coming from the actual construction site and workers running from it.

"This can't be good." Danny says. "You're telling me. Something is stuck in here. Better get a better look." Jack says above. Danny turns into Danny Phantom and he flies out the window and heads towards the light.

ZAP!

Jack falls off the top of the CANNON with his hair and face burnt and ashy.

"Yep, still set on laser." says Jack. Danny reaches the site to see the Executioner and Archer attacking the workers.

"Oh great, Robin Hood and Little John." Danny jokes. Then he sees the Archer fire at the girders above. He hits the wires holding them and they fall to the workers below. Danny zooms down to the workers, touches their shoulders and turns them intangible, letting the girders pass through them. Once he lets them go, he shakes his hand to get rid of the sweat he touched. He looks up to see the Executioner attacking over head workers. Danny starts using his ice powers to create a platform. As he completed the platform, the workers fell and land with a small thud. Happy to see his ice platform hold, he returned his attention to the Archer.

"I don't have time for this, let's just cut to the chase." says Danny. He pulls out the Fenton thermos and sucks the Archer into the thermos. He looks around to find the other one.

WHAM!

Danny is whacked to the ground by a wrecking ball. He turns around weakly to see the Executioner working the wrecking ball and to hear the Fenton thermos' release beeping. He watches the Archer escape and sees the ball above his head, and the last hit took a big number. He can't turn intangible in time to save himself.

HONK! HONK! HONK!

Danny turns to see his Dad drive through a fence and ram into the wrecking ball.

"DAD!" says Danny happily.

"Don't worry Danny, I fixed the jam." Jack shouts. He backs the CANNON up and readies to fire a shot. But by now, the Executioner steadies the machine and swings the ball towards Jack. He barely avoids it and starts to get angry. Jack puts in an ecto-gun into the slot and starts to fire bazooka sized shots at the Executioner. He repels him back, but it is able to swing the ball and send the CANNON flying. After a couple of flips and turns, the CANNON stops.

"DAD!" shouts Danny. He watches and sees something pop out of the CANNON and prop it right side up, with Jack okay.

"HEY! I JUST GOT A PAINT-JOB FOR THIS!" he activates the Fenton CANNON and uses the Peeler to tear apart the machine. All that remains that the balls, the chain, and the seat. With his heath returning, Danny stands up and fires a blast, breaking the chain and dropping the ball on the Executioner.

"Nice shot Danny! If you think that was good, wait till you see what happens when I put the thermos in." Jack states. He puts the Peeler into the seat next to him and inserts the Fenton thermos. He turns it on and a truck-sized ray sucks up the Executioner, and also some girders, an outhouse, some bricks, shovels, and other junk until Jack stops.

"Whoops, looks like I don't know my own-"

KONG!

Before he can finish, Jack falls out after being whacked in the head by the Archer's bow. The Archer gets in the CANNON releases the Executioner, and starts to suck up more stuff like cranes, cars, wrenches, and jackhammers. He fires a net trapping Danny and the Executioner lifts the CANNON and flies off.

"Seriously, you're using the net again?" Danny asks.

"I like purple hamburgers." Jack says dizzily.

**Dora's Kingdom (Or the Medieval Part of the Ghost Zone, but is preferred to be called the "current ruler's kingdom", but that's because Aragon ruled it for about 1600 years, so it was easier to call it that. But since Dora is ruler and hasn't thought of new name, but it was easier just to add her name to kingdom. Wow, this is probably the longest title I have written. I mean, normally I write "Construction Zone" or "Fenton Household", but this is really long. Luckily, this is a fanfiction, so I can do whatever I want. I am like a god. No, I AM GOD. WORSHIP ME! WORSHIP ME! I apologize for that last part. I am literally writing what I am thinking and I thought it would be funny if I kept this up. Why I am still writing this? I should probably get back to the story.)**

After getting his Dad to a hospital, Danny and Poindexter search a market place to either try and find Dora, Archer, or the Executioner.

"Ugh, we've been searching for hours." moans Poindexter.

"It's been 5 minutes." Danny tells.

"Yeah, but- THERE SHE IS!"

Poindexter points to the flower stand, where Dora is admiring the flowers with the Fright Knight.

"Oh man, now what to do now?" asks Poindexter.

"Alms? Alms?" says a little blond boy. The two walk over to see a poor, homeless child.

"Hey little guy, where's your parents?" asks Danny.

"I don't know I lost my toy in that alley and my parents went to go get it, but they haven't returned yet." the little boy says. Confused, Danny goes into the alley to look while Poindexter follows.

"I don't see-"

"NOW!" shouts the little boy. He takes off his disguise to reveal himself to be Gregor and a band of 50 or more thieves pop out and surround the two.

"Surrender now or face a tussle with the halfa!" Poindexter threatens.

"POINDEXTER!" yells Danny before getting into a fight.

"He can take you guys." Poindexter tells them as they start hitting him harder. "You guys call that a punch? You guys-"

"STOP HELPING!" Danny yells as he wards off the thugs. Poindexter backs off and bumps into Gregor.

"You better move or-" before he finishes, Gregor pushes him down and starts punching him with some other dudes. Danny starts to break out of his fight, and gets his balance back. He starts blasting ecto-rays at the thugs and start beating them up. He is able to use his ghostly wail to repel the attackers.

"You guys really put the evil in medieval." jokes Danny.

Danny gives one an uppercut and two a leg sweep. He slams two guys together and throws one guy at the rest. Unfortunately, they keep coming and Danny can't keep stalling them. Danny gets an idea and raises his head and uses a ghostly wail directly into the air. Sadly, it drains Danny and he falls against a wall. They are about to finish Danny.

"HALT! Cease what you are doing!" shouts Dora. The thugs turn to see the princess stand in the alley. They grin evilly and move in on her. She starts to growl and turns into a giant blue dragon with green horns, claws, and an amulet with a green stone in it. The thugs start trying to escape, but Dora's claw blocks their exit. She exhales a huge fire ball and burns the ghosts. After 10 seconds of breathing fire and swatting bandits, they run out of the alleyway screaming. Pleased with this, Dora transforms back to normal.

"Danny, are you alright?" Dora asks.

"Yeah, a little winded but alright. If it wasn't for you, Sidney and I- Oh no, where's Sidney?" asks Danny. They turn to see Poindexter lying on the ground all bruised.

"Oh no, are you okay?" she asks worryingly.

"Ugh, trust me this is nothing. I've been dealt with worse on April Fool's Day. I'm used to being bullied and bossed around by others." says Poindexter as he gets up and wipes the dust off his clothes.

"That's terrible, I know how you feel. My brother used to boss me around all the time." says Dora.

"Who would a boss a pretty girl like you?" asks Sidney. Sidney blushes embarrassingly after hearing what he said.

"Dora! Are you alright my beloved?" the Fright Knight says as he runs towards her.

"Oh I am fine. I was just helping these two with a little scuffle." explains Dora.

"Well then, please hurry so that we can return to the safety of the castle."

"In a moment, I'll just need another minute." she says as she looks at the rumbling behind some crates.

"Very well." he says before leaving. Once he leaves, Dora pushes the crates aside to find Gregor hiding behind them.

"Don't hurt me, Mr. Knight." he yells before Dora picks him up.

"Gregory? What are you doing here?" asks Dora.

"Uh, uh, uh, LONG LIVE THE KING!" he shouts before phasing out of her grasp.

"Who was that shrimp-cake?" asked Poindexter.

"My cousin, Gregory, who has been missing for quite some time." Dora explains. "But enough of that, I suppose you came here for a reason, right?"

"Well, actually yes." Danny answers.

"Wonderful! We can talk tonight at the royal ball."

"Royal ball?"

"Yes, it's a special occasion that I have decreed and everyone is invited, I highly recommend that you two come and bring some of your friends, Danny."

"Well, I don't know I-" says Poindexter.

"We would love to. See you tonight." interrupts Danny. Happily, Dora leaves to go reunite with the Fright Knight.

"What just happened?" Poindexter asks.

"She just invited us to a ball." answers Danny.

"A Ball? What's that?"

"Um it's like a dance, or whatever you have in your time. Grandpa Fenton used to talk about them, oh yeah a sock hop or something."

"A sock hop!" he exclaims before passing out.

"Are you surprised about the ball or just in too much pain from the beatings?"

"A little bit of both."

**End of Act II**

**Hope you like this, and please review and respond to my profile poll's new next project. Enjoy, and it might take awhile for me to update because of homework and that I'll be going to Wonder-Con this weekend and San Diego in a couple of weeks, so I'll try to do my best. **


	3. The Main Event

Act III The Main Event

Sam can't believe it. When Danny told her that they were going to a ball, she was actually thrilled. She hadn't been to one since the time Paulina got Dora's amulet. Unfortunately, she was disappointed that it was going to involve ghosts. Again. To make things worse, Danny brings Tucker and Poindexter. Some date night. Danny was a wearing a black suit with a blue tie and black shoes. Sam is wearing a purple dress, black eyeliner, purple lipstick, earrings, and for the first time in a long time actually has her hair down without a ponytail. She didn't want to wear all that, but it was to make her parents happy. Tucker is wearing a green suit with a red tie, his usual red beret and glasses, jeans, and some dance shoes. Poindexter wore a black-and-white plaid jacket, jeans, a bow tie, and has his hair in a cowlick. After being crammed in the Fenton Speeder for half an hour, they arrive at the castle on time. Tucker and Tucker both get out of the Speeder and unlock the door. Poindexter falls out on his face, while Danny helps Sam out.

"After you." Danny gestures.

"Let's just hope this isn't a total waste," says Sam.

Poindexter brushes himself off and they all enter the castle. They drop their jaws as they look at the inside of the castle. Last time they were there, it was dark, bleak, and ominous colors. Now, the castle is painted with a blue-ish white paint, with banners of a blue dragon, a long table with a gigantic buffet of food on two sides of the ball room, a giant throne at one end, jesters and musicians playing festive medieval music, and chandelier hanging above the dance floor. Dora sees them and goes to greet them.

"Danny! Samantha! Welcome to my ball, the first one in over 1600 years." says Dora.

"Fascinating, do you have any meat?" Tucker asks hungrily.

"But of course. We have only the most succulent, mouth-watering pork and fowl there is." say Dora, pointing towards the table. In just one second, Tucker dashes to get as much as he can.

"That will keep him occupied for awhile. Now about your cousin." asks Danny.

"Grrrrrr." Dora growls, before realizing what she is doing. " I mean yes, perhaps we should sit and talk about this." They follow her and sit down on opposite chair from her. Sidney dissappointedly takes the seat next to Danny.

"Now about Gregor?"

"Ah, yes. It was a long time ago, even before my brother and I came to the Ghost Zone. Our parents were deciding who should be the next ruler: Aragon or me. Aragon was older and more controlling, but too obsessive. I was mor level-headed and kind, but too emotional. My grandfather, Arthur had an idea for a challenge to settle the argument, though he never told us."

"What does that have to do with Gregor?" Sam asks.

"Well, Gregory was our cousin, who always liked Aragon better than me. Probably because he spent more time with him. I don't know why, but he always had fear and respect for my brother. On the night before the princess costume ball, Aragon and I were forbidened to go because my grandfather was going to decide who would be ruler, and wanted to make sure neither of us cheated. I obeyed even though I really wanted to go. Aragon on the other hand used Gregor to find out what the challenge was. So later that night, Gregor came to my room and started taunting me by saying that he could go to the ball. The fact that he got to go was so infuriating that I-I-I" suddenly horns appear on Dora's head and she hisses with a forked tongue.

"Calm down, calm down what happened next?" Danny asks calmly. After a second, Dora regains control and reverts to normal.

"Sorry, afterwards I awoke to see most of the castle destroyed. That tantrum ruined my chances off becoming queen and Aragon got the crown. Aragon has been reminding me of that event for millenia and has used it to make me his slave."

Suddenly, the entire castle starts to shake furiously. All the guests start to lose balance, and Tucker drops his tray of meat.

"NO!" Tucker yells.

"What was that?" asks Poindexter, as he pokes his out from under the table.

"I don't know. These violent shakes are quite perplexing. They started earlier this afternoon have been going off randomly. Everyone is started to worry, so that's why I'm hosting this ball."

"Is that really a good idea?" asks Sam.

"Oh yes, things should improve by tomorrow." Dora comments.

"Great, partying with strangers and earthquakes. What's next the boogeyman?" Sidney asks. Suddenly, a shadow falls over them. Sidney starts to faint but regains consciousness to see the Fright Knight.

"Forgive my tardiness my lady. I had to do something before coming to this gala." the Fright Knight explains.

"Oh don't worry, you haven't missed much. Please, go and enjoy yourself." says Dora.

"As you wish my heighness." The Fright Knight goes and pretends to socialize with others. As the night goes on Tucker has become very popular at the party with his knowledge of technology, Sam and Danny are dancing, and Sidney is sitting alone watching all this.

"*Sigh*" he says.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dora asks, taking the seat next to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just not good at parties."

"Neither am I. This is the first one I've been too in centuries. My brother never threw balls during his reign."

"Yeah, well where I come from, we have dances now and then, but no one lets me come."

"How ironic, we've both been tortured by those who are more powerful than us."

"Really? I can't imagine you being someone's servant."

Later on that night, with only a few violent shakes, the party is a success. Dora and Sidney are exchanging tales of when they were bullied, Tucker is loving the attention and meat he is receiving, and Danny and Sam watch this while slow dancing.

"Wow, things are going better than I thought." Danny says.

"Yeah, Poindexter and Dora do look like a good couple and Fright Knight hasn't done anything yet." says Sam.

"I actually meant this dance we're having."

"Oh, right." she says. Suddenly, all eyes are on Dora as she floats over to some curtains.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming. To those who have decided to stay, you won't regret it. Now is the time for tonight's main event. You see, I have decided that this kingdom is in a state of peril. Thieves, earthquakes, these have plagued us for long enough and I'm afraid I just can't do it alone. So, tonight I offer you a challenge. The challenge of THE SWORD IN THE STONE!" she pulls a rope and the curtains part, revealing a tunnel leading to a stone with a sword wedged in it.

"Whoa, I thought that thing was a myth." Tucker exclaims.

"If it wasn't for the other crazy stuff we deal with, I'd be surprised to." says Sam. Everyone but the Fright Knight goes down to the examine the artifact.

"I will join you momentarily. I have to go check on my pegasus." explains the Fright Knight.

"Very well, but please hurry." says Dora. Dora goes to join the rest of her subjects who marvel in awe at the sword. "Now I know what you are thinking and yes, this is the same sword that my grandfather, Arthur, pulled from the stone to become king. My brother has been keeping this secret to prevent an uprising, but now it is time for a king. All may come and try their best to remove the sword. He or she who removes the sword will join me in power. I wish you all good luck."

In a few seconds, most of the ghosts rush to pull the sword, without avvail. As Danny watches ghost by ghost attempt to remove it, he sees Poindexter writing something on a scroll.

"What are doing? Don't you want to watch to see if anyone can pull out the sword?" Danny asks.

"Nah, it's ridiculous. Besides, it's too dangerous because we're underground and there are random earthquakes occurring. Besides, I just finished a poem I'm writing for Dora." says Poindexter.

"I'm sure she'll love it, but you might want to hurry before Fright Knight does something. By the way, where is he?"

"That's a good question. I'll go look for him." offers Sidney. About 1/2 hour later,everyone has given up. Mostly because after everyone made an attempt, the ground shook so much, everyone fell to the ground.

"I guess we may never get our king." Dora admits.

"Oh come on, you don't need to pull a sword out of a rock to find a king." comments Sam.

"Actually we do. A king must be from a royal family or must be the one who pulls the sword from the stone, and can only be king when married to a princess."

Suddenly, Sidney rushes down the tunnel to everyone. "Is it too late to pull the sword out?" pants Sidney.

"No, you can still try." says Dora. Sidney happily floats to the sword and grasps it. He starts to thrust it out of the rock.

"CEASE YOU INSULANT WHELP!"

They turn around to see the Fright Knight angrily standing before them with guards behind him. He pushes Poindexter out of the way and grabs the sword and successfully pulls it out.

"YES! Now guards, arrest him!" shouts the Fright Knight.

"What's going on?" asks Dora.

"This whelp has stolen something precious to me and the thief is the thing called POINDEXTER!"

He grabs Poindexter, turns him upside down and starts shaking him. Different stuff falls out like pens, an inhaler, Sidney's letter, and a ring. The Fright Knight grabs the letter and ring.

"This peasant stole a letter that I wrote for Dorathea and the ring I was going to propose to her if I could remove the sword." he explains. "Not only that, but he let my pegasus loose and I had to reclaim it. All to ruin my chances at winning your heart and at the sword!"

"Sidney!" Dora shouts.

"But-but-but-but-but" Poindexter stammers as he is being dragged away by guards.

"Now princess, I have to know, will you marry me?" Fright Knight proposes.

Dora loos at Sidney, then Danny and Sam, and then Fright Knight.

"*Sigh* Fight Knight I accept." agrees Dora.

"WHAT!" shouts the three.

"Splendid, we shall wed at once!" announces the Fright Knight.

"No, let's get married tomorrow. The sooner we get married, the sooner we can forget this mess." suggest Dora.

"Agreed." says the Fright Knight.

End of Act III.

Hope you enjoy and get ready for the piece de resistance or whatever. I might be rushing because it may be awhile after I finish this story up.


	4. King Frightmare

Act IV King Frightmare

**Dora's Kingdom** (Open for suggestions.)

Danny and his friends have decided to stay at the castle that night, because Dora wanted Sam to be the maid of honor and Danny to be head of security. Danny accepted, only because he feared the worst would come. He also was worried about Poindexter and what he would do, so he went to his quickly, grabbed some Fenton Earphones for Tucker, Sam, and himself. Now, Danny is wide awake at about 10:00 P.M., wondering about who is the real threat? Is Poindexter still bad or has Fright Knight reformed? After half an hour of not being able to sleep, he gets out of the bed Dora offered and just watches the view of the kingdom. After looking at the beauty of the landscape for some time, Danny starts hearing something and sees something. Even from the altitude his bedroom's balcony is, he could make out a ghost leaving the castle: Poindexter.

"I'm going ghost." he whispers as he turns into a ghost and flies to the castle gates. He reaches the moat to see the drawbridge down and two lookout guards hanging from their underwear from flag poles. Focusing back on Poindexter, he floats to where he saw Poindexter going. He finally sees the ghost nerd trying to look for something. Soon Poindexter trips and falls behind and bush, where Danny finds that behind it is a giant tunnel.

"Geesh Poindexter, I didn't think you had the strength to dig a tunnel the size of a subway system." Danny jokes. He jumps down and sees how big it is. It literally stretched for miles upon miles. After looking at the huge tunnel, he resumes following Poindexter, and after another half hour, he sees Poindexter reach a dead end. Danny decides to confront him, but sees Poindexter look up and pathetically try and reach a hole at the top. Sidney gives up and decides to fly up and enter. Danny follows and sticks his head out. What he finds is shocking. He finds a cave with torches, a make-shift thrown, the Fenton CANNON, the mining stuff, and before being knocked out, the Executioner, who drops a giant rock on Danny.

**Cave**

Danny awakes to see that he and Poindexter are shackled to the wall. Danny tries to break free, but with no success.

"Ugh, why can't I break out of these?" asks Danny.

"Because they are specially made to hold anything. No one can escape be they ghost, human, or halfa ." says Aragon. He steps out of the shadows to face Danny with Gregor, the Archer, and the Executioner behind him.

"Wow, big surprise." Danny says sarcastically. "Trying to get the crown back?"

"Yes and shall not foil my plans this time." shouts Aragon.

"Are you kidding? Your plan is so predictable, that just seeing your henchmen I know what you're up to. You had these two idiots steal mining junk to dig a tunnel under the castle, crack open the rock the sword is in, pull it out and make yourself king. Kinda predictable." taunts Danny.

"IT IS NOT PREDICTABLE!" shouts Aragon.

"Actually, it's pretty predictable. I mean, aside from your sister, you're the only other person who knew about the sword and Danny is actually accurate about your plan." points out Sidney.

"SILENCE! I've had enough of your meddling!" yells Aragon.

"Meddling? Who uses the word meddling anymore?" asks Danny.

"I was referring to both of you. That peasant almost ruined our plans." reveals Aragon.

"He did what now?" asks Danny.

"I was going to tell you, but those guards pulled me away. Last night, when I went to go find the Fright Knight, I found him strangely walking around the palace. Then he found a hole in the ground and jumped in it. I followed carefully and after following him for awhile, I found him with some sort of drill and construction equipment. Apparently, someone, who I found out was those rapscallion who attacked Dora at your medieval faire, was trying to drill into the Sword in the Stone. Fright Knight's been working with these guys, and they actually broke it open after using something to peel it away. So I tried to get back to the castle before Fright Knight could pull the sword out." Sidney explains.

"I knew he was up to something, but why is he working for you? asks Danny,

"He's a knight; a knight will always follow his king." answers Aragon.

"Okay, then how the heck did you beat the Fright Knight to the castle Sidney?" asks Danny.

"Well it wasn't easy. He was holding a ring that he was going to use to propose to Dora, but put it down when he looked at the stone being broken. So, I took it and ran for my life, so that he couldn't propose. I almost made it out before he heard me and chased after me. Luckily, I was able to give him the slip when I let his Pegasus fly the coop. I hoped that by the tie he got to the castle, someone, preferably me, would have pulled the sword out and ruin his chances. Looks like I was wrong."

"Yes, and now thanks to this fool, no one can stand in my way and the crown and amulet will be mine." says Aragon.

"Yeah, then you'll be going back to being the worst dressed king ever." Danny jokes.

"You're lucky I'm in a hurry or I would smite you where you stand." threatens Aragon.

"Yeah right, how are you getting your amulet back?"

"Not me, the Fright Knight. When they say the words "I do" and lean in for the kiss, Fright Knight will be able to take Dora by surprise and get her amulet."

"Why wait?"

"She has too many guards and any other attempt would be suspicious. Luckily, my sister is too innocent and naive to resist banning own brother from the ceremony. GREGOR! Make sure these traitors don't leave."

"Yes Aragon." replies Gregor. Gregor's thieves stand guards as Aragon, Archer, and the Executioner leave.

**Chapel**

Dora doing a final check for the wedding. She makes sure that everything is prefect. Her white wedding dress is spotless, her subjects are awaiting, and she is only a half an hour away from being a queen. One of her servants comes to warn her of something.

"Your Highness, there is a guest that has come unannounced! He says he wants to speak to you." says Clara.

"Well could it be? Can it not wait?" asks Dora.

"I think not." says Aragon, who bursts into the room.

"Aragon! What are you doing here?"

"Come now sister, I am your sibling. I only come to see you marry the man you love. Would you really cast aside your only brother on the day of your marriage?" he asks.

"Grrrr, oh alright. You may stay, but in the farthest spot in the room."

"That will be adequate." he says. He floats over to his spot and grins evilly.

"Clara, by any chance have you seen the maid of honor?" asks Dora.

"No, I am afraid she has gone missing." she answers.

"Well where could she be?"

**Countryside**

As Dora prepares for her marriage, Sam and Tucker are using Tucker's PDA to track Danny's Fenton Phones. Sam is running ahead, while Tucker is trying to catch his breath from all the running.

"*Pant* Why don't they have cars yet?" Tucker wheezes.

"Oh, grow up. It's just a little walking. How far til we reach Danny." asks Sam.

"*Gasp* Only half a *Gasp* mile to go. I HATE YOU TECHNOLOGY FREE WORLD!"

**Cave**

The wedding begins in less than 10 minutes and Danny and Sidney are still captured. By now, the guards have gotten bored at watching the prisoners and have started to slack off. Some have started playing cards and the others have made shadow puppets and flicking Gregor's ear.

"OW! Quit it. OW! Quit it. OW! Knock it off!" yells Gregor.

"Buuullllliiiieesss." moans Poindexter as his eyes glow red. Seeing this, Danny gets an idea.

"Hey Gregor, can ask you something? Why do you listen to that jerk Aragon?" asks Danny.

"Becuase Aragon is the greatest and all who question him will be gobbled up when he turns into a dragon." responds Gregor.

"How can he do that without his amulet?"

"Just because Dora stole his locket, doesn't mean he can't turn into a dragon. Aragon will punish all traitors!"

"Buuuuullllllliiiiiieeeeesssss." moans Sidney.

"Oh come on, Aragon is a pansy." Danny mocks.

"He is not! He willshow you the true meaning of torture! He has pushed people down stairs, taken everything from everyone, he makes his enemies hide in shame, soaks them in boiling oil, makes them use buckets as latrines, and make them eat slug slime, manure pudding!"

"BUUUUULLLLLIIIIIEEEEESSSS!" Moans Poindexter. His eyes glow a sinister red and his body starts to glow, nearly blinding everyone. A jackhammer comes to life and starts attacking two of the guards. The torches blast enemies and sits their clothes on fire. The Fenton CANNON turns itself on and starts blasting the other guards. The keys to Danny and Poindexter's shackles float over to them and free them. Danny and Poindexter land on the floor. Poindexter starts returning to normal and gains consciousness.

"Is that all?" Gregor says, trying not to sound scared. "I have more guards here. It going to take more than two of your to beat them." More goons come from the shadows and close in on Danny.

"Face the wrath *pant* of FRIAR TUCK!"

Tucker, still out of breath, jumps in with a bow and PDA's ready with Sam following behind.

"Nice timing guys." Danny comments. Tucker starts firing his PDA's at the guards, knocking them out, while Sam runs towards the Fenton CANNON and grabs some of the weapons and starts firing. The Tucker takes out guard by guard with PDA's and uses scares them with a siren app and Sam is blasting the guards to kingdom come with the ecto lasers.! All that remains is Gregor.

"Uh uh uh uh All hail the king?" he says, trying his best not to wet himself.

"Why are you even listening to Gregor if you know he's a jerk?" asks Danny.

"He could kill me. If I disrespect him, he said he would turn into a dragon and eat me up."

"He can't do that. He doesn't have the amulet."

"What are you talking about. That trinket he used to wear, that's just a piece of junk he got for his birthday."

"No, it's an amulet that turns him into a dragon. Without it, he's powerless.

"Wait, HE'S BEEN LYING TO ME!"

"Pretty much."

"Yep, now if you'll excuse us, we have a wedding to crash."

"WAIT!... Give him a punch for me."

"Will do."

Danny picks up Sam and he and Poindexter fly out of the cave, while Tucker takes the CANNON.

40 minutes later.

Apparently, Danny didn't realize how long it took him to follow Poindexter, because by now the wedding was half-way through. Or maybe more.

"For once, I agree with Tucker. They really need liea bus or something." says Sam.

"Let's agree that this is the last time we help a ghost with romance." says Danny.

"Agreed."

They can see the castle by now and start going a little faster. Meanwhile in the chapel, Dora and Fright Knight are only a 3 minutes from becoming husband and wife.

"Do you Fright Knight, take Dorathea to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asks the priest.

"I do." he replies.

"Do you, Princess, take the Fright Knight to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I ...do." she says with a little reluctance.

"If there is anyone who know why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." said the priest. Dora was expecting Aragon to say something, but he just watched, with a strange grin on his face. On the outskirts of town, Danny and the others speed to the chapel. There are only 50 feet away. 45 feet. 30 feet. 20 feet.

"Then by the power invested by me-"

10 feet. They are going to make it.

"Come on, come on! mutters Danny." He lands on the ground and runs to the door of the chapel, only to be blocked off by the Archer and Executioner.

"-I know pronounce-"

The Archer pull out an arrow, but Danny blasts it away with an ecto blast.

"Oh not again." he says as he sends another blast destroying the string holding the bow together. With the bow ruined, the Executioner attacks.

"-Man and-"

Danny is able to avoid the Executioner's attacks and Sam and Tucker try their best to open the doors, but can not.

"-wif-"

"STOP THE WEDDING!"

Everyone turns around to see Sidney Poindexter at the entrance.

"YOU!" shouts the Fright Knight.

"Princess, you can't marry this guy, he doesn't love you." says Poindexter.

"What? That's ridiculous! How could you say something like that!" asks Dora.

"He's just pretending. He's only trying to marry you so that he can get your amulet! Think about it."

"I have had enough of thee. GUARDS!" summons the Fright Knight.

The guards come out and try to arrest Sidney.

"Get your hands off me. Princess, I know more about you then this guy. You're sweet, caring, energetic, the perfect woman. From the party last night, I knew that there was something between us."

"Ignore him my love, let us finish the ceremony."

The Fright Knight leans in for the kiss, Aragon is on edge, and Sidney is nearly out the door.

"GIVE HIM A CHANCE!"

Behind the guards, is Danny, who left the Executioner to lie in the wagon that he threw him in after defeating him.

"Fright Knight, you said that you had a poem for Dora, and you say you wrote it. Well then why don't you read it?" challenges Danny.

"The crowd murmurs at this. "Enough, princess let us-"

"If you have anything for Sidney, any doubt about this at all, let him read it."

Dora is biting her lip in confusion. The guards are about to heave Poindexter out the door.

"Wait! Let us hear this poem, Fright Knight." says Dora.

"As you wish." he says annoyingly. He takes out the scroll and examines it.

"WHAT! This cannot be!" he shouts. The poem that he took from Poindexter has only one word on it: Nothing.

"Um nothing?"

"That's your poem? You arrested Sidney for stealing that?" asks Dora.

"I- uh"

"He's right. That poem fits you perfectly." responds Poindexter. "He stole that poem and took all the credit for it. He never looked at it once because he never thought that he would read it. I remember that poem from just one word: Nothing. There is nothing that mere words can describe to define you."

"What?" she asks.

"Princess, you are the perfect queen. People rejoice with you on the scene. Your hair, your voice, your brains, your beauty at most. Anyone would want, if not to boast. What I love about thee is not just your attire. Your presence alone sets my heart afire. Someone fear at the sight of a dragon, but I'm not like them I'm not on they're wagon. You fly through the air, like a gentle breeze, and the power you hold makes anyone freeze. Whatever form you are, dragon or damsel, I'd love you forever, this is what I tell."

Everyone stood in awe. Sidney just stood there waiting for a response.

"Sidney... I"

"YES!"

While everyone was distracted by Sidney's poem, the Fright Knight was removing the amulet from the stunned princess's neck. "The amulet is mine!" shouts the Fright Knight.

"Excellent work Fright Knight." says Aragon. "Now hand it over."

"No."

"NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!"

"I mean no. This amulet belongs to me now." he says, before he straps it around his neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" asks Aragon.

"For too long now, I have been a servant for insolent rulers, such as you and Pariah Dark. As of now, there will be a new king! I am no longer the Fright Knight. I am KING FRIGHTMARE!"

"You give that back you big palloka." says Sidney as he dashes towards him. He attempts to tackle him, Fright Knight or Frightmare grabs Sidney by the neck.

"I have had enough of your interfering. it is time to go forever." he unsheathes his sword and slices through Sidney, causing him to disappear into a dimension of nightmares and horrors.

"Sidney!" shouts Danny and Dora. Dora flies over and uppercuts the Fright Knight, causing him to go crash through a pane-glass window.

"I can't believe I made such a horrible mistake." said Dora.

"It's not your fault. No one saw this coming. Now I have a plan to beat him, but we need another amulet. Dora, what happened to Aragon's amulet?" asks Danny.

"Well it's up in the tower, only to be used for emergency." answers Dora.

"Well this is definitely an emergency. You go get it while a go give my _wedding present._" says Danny.

Danny follows Frightmare while Dora runs off to the tower to retrieve the amulet.

**The Castle**

Outside, Danny finds Frightmare on the ground.

"You should not have done that." warns Frightmare.

"That's funny, I was about to say the same thing." says Danny. He starts using ice blasts to freeze Frightmare and Frightmare just stands there. After awhile, Danny as him completely trapped in ice.

"Wow that was really e-" he was cut off when Frightmare broke the ice. Then it happened. Two large black wings emerged from Frightmare's back, and soon his armor was replaced by scales. His hands and feet are replaced with claws. Bit by bit his armor faded away and Frightmare grew larger. A tail grew appeared and spikes appeared on his back. He starts to have get a snout and horns on his head. He eyes grow wide. His neck grew out and finally flames started to shoot out of his mouth. Danny just stood as he watches Frightmare turn into a dragon, with the amulet still around his neck.

"Do you fear me now?" he roars.

"Yes. I am afraid that you're not wearing pants. I mean you literally took your armor-" he was interrupted by Frightmare's tail hitting him. Danny crashed into a tree and was able to get up. Danny flies up to him and starts trying to punch him, but his scales block the attack and Frightmare swats Danny away. Frightmare breathes fireballs and Danny narrowly avoids them. Danny starts firing ecto blasts at some statues above and they fall on Frightmare, causing very little damage. Danny starts leading him towards the drawbridge, while avoiding being lit on fire. He stops as soon as Frightmare gets under the bridge.

"NOW!" Danny shouts.

Tucker, on the other side, of the bridge, releases it and drops the bridge on Frightmare. The dragon falls and Danny starts to attacking the head. After a couple hits, Frightmare gets back up.

"Did you really think that would stop me?" he growls.

"I was hoping it would, but I guess this will have to do." jokes Danny as he releases his ghostly wail. Frightmare starts to roar in pain, and swats at Danny like he's a fly.

Meanwhile, Dora reaches the top of the tower and finds the amulet under a glass case. She reaches for the glass case and uncovers it.

"Ah, thank you so much sister." says Aragon. Dora is surprised to see Aragon, with Frightmare's sword. "But it looks like you've served your purpose. Good bye little sister."

He raises the sword to strike, but someone taps him on the back. "Hey buster."

He turns around to see who it is.

"Get your darn hands off of her!" shouts Poindexter, who punches Aragon and knocks him out. Dora smiles happily to see the nerd.

"Sidney! I thought I would never see you again. How did you get out of the that world?"

"Oh that was easy, I just faced my fear, and now it's time to face that bully!" he says as he grabs Frightmare's sword from the unconscious Aragon.

Meanwhile, Danny is still fighting with Frightmare and Sam is with the Dora's other subjects leading them in an attack. Frightmare prepares for another fire attack, but Danny starts to freeze his mouth shut. Unable to open his mouth, Danny continues attacking the head. After a few blasts, Frightmare melts the ice off and pins Danny to the castle.

"You have done enough. You will soon wish you were with that whelp in the nightmare dimension." threatens Frightmare.

"And so would you!" roars Dora, as she appears in front of him in her dragon form. She rams into Frightmare and he drops Danny. Sam and Tucker rush to his side.

"Are you okay?" asks Tucker.

"I will be when he's taken down." says Danny.

"I know this is rather obvious and stuff, but maybe you should remove the amulet." hints Sam.

"Right, Tucker, get the Fenton CANNON while I try and get you a clear shot." orders Danny.

He flies towards the dragons and starts helping Dora. Frightmare starts getting hit with Dora's fire and Danny's Ghostly Wail. Meanwhile, Poindexter is inside the castle thinking of a way to help Danny. He sees the tunnel leading to the sword and the throne and gets an idea. Outside, Tucker nearly has the CANNON ready and Frightmare is still trying to block Dora and Danny's attacks. Danny destroys a balcony, causing Frightmare to move to avoid the debris. With a clear shot, Tucker fires the first blast and releases the first strap of the amulet. Frightmare roars in pain, and looks at the CANNON. He picks it up while Tucker is still inside. Danny quickly phases in and grabs Tucker, before Frightmare throws the CANNON on the ground.

"Uh-oh." says Danny.

"Yes, nothing can stop King Frightmare!" he roars.

"Nothing except me." shouts Poindexter. He see Poindexter flying, on his pegasus and holding the Sword from the stone. He starts to focus at swatting Poindexter, but he avoids, or just is having a hard time controlling the horse, dodges his claw and starts to circle him. Dora continues breathing fire at Frightmare and he roars so loud that Dora moves back. Angrily. she pounces Frightmare and pins him down, where Sidney flies towards him and uses the sword to cut the last restraint off and removes the amulet from Frightmare. He starts to slowly wither and turn back into the Fright Knight. Once back to his normal size, Dora picks him up like a bug. Danny floats up to him before he gets thrown at the castle/

"I now prononce you man-handled by your wife." Danny jokes. Then Dora throws him at the castle, where he literally crashes through every wall, and out the other side. Dora returns to her normal form as well and grabs the amulet.

"Nice job."comments Poindexter.

"Thanks, but how did you get out of the nightmare dimension?' asks Danny.

"Well, I was facing my worst nightmare, giving a speech in my underwear while being bullied, but I started thinking of Dora and I just faced my fear." explains Poindexter.

"Good to know." says Danny.

**Throne Room**

All of Dora's subjects, including her brother, Executioner, Archer, and Fright Knight, watch as Dora knights the heroes. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Poindexter all kneel.

"I thank you 4 for saving the kingdom and preventing me from making the worst mistake of my life. For your bravery and help and make Sir Danny Phantom, the Halfblood. For your independent actions and inspiring ideas, I make you Madam Sam, the Radical. For your bravery, courage, and honesty, I name you Sir Sidney, the Loyal." says Dora, before kissing Poindexter on the cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" asks Tucker.

"Last, for your impressive skills and odd talents, I name you Sir Tucker, the Ham."

"HAM!"

"Yes, we have never seen anyone enjoy pork and meat like you."

"Uh thanks, I guess."

"As for my brother and the other who plotted against him, I want them to be sent to the dungeon for the next 1600 years."

"What you can't do this! I'm your brother!" yells Aragon.

"You're absolutely right. 1700 years in the dungeon for you and you must work as a servant during public events and balls. The Fright Knight will be charged an extra 200 years for treachery and betrayal."

"You really think that will hold me? HAH! I shall be free in a matter of weeks. I am the Fright Knight! I am fear itself. I am-" before he could finish, Poindexter grabs the Soul Shredder and strikes him with it, causing him to disappear.

"What like you guys weren't getting tired of him?" asks Sidney. He is then interrupted by Dora when she starts kissing him.

"I've got to say it's gross, yet sweet." comments Sam.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't so bad." says Danny.

"At least you're not called a ham." says Tucker.

"Danny, I would just like to personally thank you for all that you've done. If there is anything we can do to repay the favor just let us know." says Dora.

"I'll keep that in mind." says Danny, thinking about how she could help in the war ahead. "Oh, and Sam, remind me to put the Soul Shredder in a pumpkin when its Halloween so he doesn't suffer in that dimension for too long."

"This halloween or 2013 halloween?" she jokes.

"Either one will do." he jokes.

**Nightmare Dimension**

Fright Knight appears in nothing but darkness.

"Grrrr, I shall have my revenge Danny Phantom!" he yells, as he starts getting surrounded by flowers, cute animals, and a giant Sidney Poindexter looms over him.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The End

I hope you enjoyed this and if you don't get the war part, read my past stories and you'll figure it out. I'm going to be taking a break from this because of school-related stuff, but i'll start up as soon as possible. Please review, check out my profile poll, and vote in your review for what my next story should be, a villain team-up or Valerie story. And for those who love Back to the Future, I made a reference of it in the story, see if you can find it. If you don't you will be sent to the Nightmare Dimension. Boooooooo! BYE!


End file.
